Just a Visit
by Koreanskyz
Summary: It has been five years since Roxas and Axel had to live a life without their best friend, but that doesn't stop them from meeting with her; and it certainly doesn't stop her from meeting with them, either. One-shot. Drabble. Happy AkuRokuShi day! Rated T for Roxas saying "damn" LOL


**A/N: HAPPY AKUROKUSHI DAY! I know I haven't been active with my Jack x Elsa fic, but hey I thought I should upload something for this one-of-a-kind day hahaha /crawls into corner.**

**Anyways, it's not very long due to procrasti- uh, a busy schedule. But please, enjoy ^^**

* * *

You would think that with seven days left before summer ends, every kid and teenager would be frantically making last minutes plans to hang out before the new school year begins, or buy their last minute supplies. But not for Axel and Roxas. No, for them, they had other plans.

The blonde teen was standing in front of his best friend's house, waiting in black skinny jeans and shirt while holding a rose. It wasn't the best getup to meet someone, but for this event, it was necessary. Tapping his foot, Roxas had just about enough with Axel being late and was about to storm in, when the said redhead finally came out running; wearing a long black raincoat-looking jacket and black boots, holding a daisy. Even if it was bloody hot, Axel always managed to get through it on this particular day.

"It's about damn time." Roxas said flatly.

"Sorry, sorry. I was trying to find my outfit. You would think that after five years of this I would keep track of it."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas began to lead Axel in the direction they were supposed to go.

After a few more minutes of walking and casual talk, the two finally made it to their destination. In front of them, was a gate that led to a cemetery.

With a heavy sigh, both boys gave a look to each other that asked if they were both ready to go. When they both mentally assured each other they were, they headed inside.

They kept going straight until they reached the right tombstone. On it, it read, "Here lies Xion, a girl who knew how to brighten up anyone's day."

"Hey Xion…" Roxas greeted first.

"We're back." Axel finished.

Both guys smiled at their best friend's grave and put down their flowers. Five years have passed since their best friend Xion passed away, and it was a dark time for everyone who knew her well; especially for Roxas and Axel. Out of everyone, Xion hung out with those two the most.

"A lot's changed since you left. I mean, Sora and Riku finally got together and are going to the same university." Roxas chuckled.

"And Namine got scouted into an amazing animation studio, so she's getting into the top art school in the country." Axel followed.

"And then there's us."

"We're still stuck and lost without you."

"Ax and I both know there's nothing we can do to change the past, but… we miss you."

"And we love you."

* * *

Xion felt tears building in her eyes. She sat on her tombstone and watched and listened to the two boys she used to hang out with twenty-four seven. She had done this the last four times they had visited her, but there's something about this year's visit that made her cry. Maybe it was because they weren't in middle school anymore, and are now graduating high school. Maybe it was because five years just felt like a milestone; but nonetheless, Xion just felt a small ping in her chest.

"I love you both too. I wish I could have stayed with you guys longer, but it's just the way things were meant to be, I guess."

The black-haired angel was about to reach out to both of them when she remembered that physical contact with living humans were against regulations. It really was a struggle to remember all of the rules and guidelines heaven had for angels and whatnot, but it was better than ending up in hell. Instead, Xion just blew a kiss to each boy.

"Roxas and I won't be visiting as much anymore since we're both going to different universities at different cities, but we promise to come as often as we can."

"Just promise that if we ever lose our way, you'll be there to guide us in some way, please?"

Xion giggled at the comment and nodded, "Of course I will."

And just like that, as if they heard her comment, Roxas and Axel both smiled and put their hands above her grave. Xion floated her hand above theirs. Back in their middle school days, they would always do this to show their friendship for each other, or just whenever they felt like it, really. It was their own personal handshake.

"All for one…" Roxas and Axel said together.

"And one for all." Xion finished.

"We'll see you soon, Xion." Roxas assured.

"You can count on it." Axel ended.

The boys began to walk away, saying their final goodbyes before they both walked without looking back.

With a smile on her face, Xion replied, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah it's not long, which I do apologize for, but I hope you all liked it :) how Xion died is completely up to the reader, so please, feel free to use your imagination on this one haha also, I'm writing up chapter 7 (?) of A New Friend, so please look forward to that :D**

**Until next time my lovelies~**


End file.
